Only For A Little While
by ImaginaryL0V3
Summary: Jane needs to get away, even if it was only for a little while. Just a cute little JxG oneshot. :)


**A/N Hey guys! Im baaaaack! It's been like what… 7 months or so now? Hehehe (don't shoot me!) so life has been crazy for a while and I hope you forgive me for not posting another "Play nice" chapter. I haven't had time to work on it and I have huuuuuge writers block. I felt incredibly guilty so I decided to write a little oneshot about JxG. I hope this turned out okay! I'm quite proud of this as I did it in record time of like 2 days. *7 pages! Woah!* I put this in front of important half yearly assessments, tests and assessments too (whoops) Some scenes were really hard to write in this… whoo. Glad it's over though. Ignore any mistakes, I know, they're too frequent. (Don't be a grammar Nazi, it aint cool.) Please, no hate *pretty please? (bats eyelashes) because I'm terrified of judgement.* Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon or any of the characters. **

Only For A Little While

Jane sat up with a start, scanning her room in the dark. Frustrated, she threw her blankets off her bed and slowly walked toward the window where the moon hid behind. Shoving the window open, she took in a deep breath of relief as the ice cold wind temporarily washed away her worries. But it was only for a moment. Jane found herself taking in short, deep breaths and realized she needed to get away, even if it was only for a little while. Stepping out of her tower with bare feet, she headed for the first place that came into her head; the hills.

Though there was not a single light to illuminate her way, she was still able to navigate around the castle with ease. When she reached the foot of the hill, she broke into a sprint, feeling happiness as she did so. The lush grass beneath her feet tickled with every step. The wind, fierce, attacking her body did nothing but make her feel invincible. Her red hair whipped behind her until she halted slowly to a stop. Reaching the very top of the highest hill, a clearing surrounded with trees appeared in sight. Walking right to the center, she plopped herself rather ungracefully to the ground and lay on her back, peering at the stars that shone bright above her head whilst attempting to catch her breath. First she started to giggle, then, within seconds she began to laugh. _I've gone mad_. She thought to herself, but this only made her laugh louder at the ridiculousness of it all.

"_Cute laugh."_

A voice abruptly interrupted her thoughts and laughter. She froze and sat up from her position which revealed a man half hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"Gunther," Jane was surprised and caught a little off guard. "What are you doing here?"

He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "Couldn't sleep."

Never in her life had Jane ever felt sympathetic toward him. Her usual remarks would run along the lines of 'suck it up, you pansy' but not this time. This time she knew exactly what he was going through. With a sad smile, she replied.

"Nor I."

Walking towards her, he gestured to the ground. "May I?" With an absent nod as confirmation he sat closely beside her. Jane noticed the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and only then realized how cold she really was. She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth, feeling the breeze biting her through her thin night dress. She mentally damned herself for being so careless and began to rub her arms for warmth.

"You're cold." Gunthers voice cut through the chilling silence.

"I'm not. I'm perfectly fine, thank you." Jane frowned as she noticed he was wearing no shirt underneath that blanket. "No," His arm reached out to grasp hers. His warm hand sent a wave of warmth over her in that sudden instant. "You're cold." He stated again. She couldn't speak as he carefully lay the blanket over her shoulders. She noticed his fit figure, appreciating the view of his body, his muscles very well defined and sculpted by the many hard years of training. Heat rushed to her cheeks as her mind started to betray her. She wasn't supposed to be thinking of Gunther like that. He was but a fellow knight, a comrade, a complete beef brain. Nothing more, nothing less. Gratefully she held the blanket closer to her body, letting his warmth seep into her skin. Her conscience then decided to get the better of her. "But what about you? Gunther, I cannot accept this. You take your blanket back, it was my own foolish fault."

"I agree wholeheartedly, Jane. You and your foolish faults are too common. Though I don't think it is fair for you to catch a cold when that could be easily avoided. Besides," He raised an eyebrow. "Real men don't need protection. _Manly_ men don't get _sick_." Jane lightly chuckled at this as he began flexing his biceps. Gunther couldn't help laughing a little at his own pompousness. To actually think he was ever like that made him want to die of embarrassment. The conversation fell silent again and let the crickets and owls own their ears.

"Considering tomorrows- _events..._" Gunther started, with sudden seriousness. Jane suddenly felt a little sick. Guilt and sadness and nerves churned in her stomach, making her brain blur with a million mixed emotions. She took a deep breath and took in the smell of _him. _He smelled faintly of soap and leather. _Masculine_ was the word. In a strange, indescribable way, Gunthers presence made Jane feel comfortable and safe. She could recognize his familiar scent miles away. It was earthy and rich and pleasant.

"I just- can't believe it. Seven years of training for this and when it finally happens, all courage goes down the drain. When Sir Theodore told us we were at war, I just could not get out of bed without wondering if there was ever a day I would be able to wake up again. I cannot help but to wonder, you know? I had plans, Jane. Probably just like everybody else, but-"

He turned his body so his attention was focused solely on her. He looked intently into her emerald eyes. "It feels as if the reality of this situation has just hit. I thought I was ready. Now? I'm not so sure."

Jane didn't know what to say. Was this really Gunther? The real cocky, pig headed, stuck up Gunther Breech that she had known all her life, openly confessing to her that he was _scared?_

"Gunther, we all are. Remember that this was our decision, to protect Kippernia till we drew our last breath." Jane closed her eyes, not believing that she was about to admit this to him. "And I know that you can make it through this, Gunther. Already, you are brave, courageous, confident and strong. With your skills, it will be a walk in the park. Don't degrade yourself because your abilities are nothing less than amazing." Opening her eyes slowly, she began biting her lip. She looked into his stormy grey eyes that turned into silver with the flash of the moon. They were gleaming with smugness. His mouth stretched into a cocky half smile. Playing coy, he giggled in a high pitch. "Oh, stop it, Jane." He noticed her raised eyebrow and with a wave of his hand he sniffed and lifted his chin. "Keep going."

With a laugh she shoved him playfully and threw the blanket over his head, not feeling as cold as she was before. Gunther took the blanket and lay it on the ground. He proceeded to lay down on it and invited Jane to lie beside him. She was hesitant to be so close to a barely clothed Gunther. _What's the worst that could happen? _She thought to herself.

Ignoring his exposed torso, she concentrated on something else. "I've always loved stars. They're so pretty. They shine like nothing else in the world."

"Beautiful." Gunther agreed. Little did she know, his eyes were trained on her.

Together they watched the stars above gleam and glow, illuminating the night sky alongside the wondrous moon. Faint clouds outlined the stars, passing by in a careless manner.

"I know a little of astronomy myself, I suppose."

"Do you, now?" Jane said disbelievingly, when something in the sky flashed in the corner of her eye.

"What was that!?"

"What was what?" his voice sounded faint and distant as if he were thinking of something else.

"Up there!" She pointed and reached upwards. "Was that a shooting star?"

"Don't you mean, _comet_?"

Janes eyebrows furrowed. "I think so." There was a soft tremor as Gunther tried to contain his laughter. "What's so funny?" She squinted suspiciously.

He paused before putting on a high pitched voice. "_Was that a shooting star_?" he mimicked with a mischievous grin.

"Shutup!" she cupped his mouth with her hand. It was seconds before she felt something wet on her hand. She scrunched her nose and yanked her hand back in disgust. "Gunther Breech!" She shrieked. He guffawed and stretched out across the blanket, pleased with himself. "In all seriousness, I must have missed i-"

"Look there it is!" She gasped and tightly grabbed his hand. Gripping it and pointing both their hands to the direction of the comet. Sure, a shooting star was nice and all, but all Gunther could concentrate on was her hand intertwined with his. He stared at her, noticing the adoration sparkling in her eyes. Here was Jane as her usual bubbly self as if tomorrow might not be her last day. "Make a wish!" She urged him. He could not resist. And so he did.

Their hands stayed intertwined as they set them down. With one glance, Jane blushed and lamely tried to pry his fingers off. When Gunther noticed this he squeezed her hand with a small amount of pressure.  
"No," He said. "Keep it like this. I kind of like it."

"What ever happened to those days where I was your rival, your sworn enemy?" Jane wondered aloud with a shy smile.

"Sworn enemy? Jane, you were never my sworn enemy. I could never think ill of you."

"Not even when we were younger?"

"It certainly did seem like that, didn't it." He pursed his lips and shuffled his body closer so she could feel his body heat. Jane heard Gunther sigh before she turned to look at him. "You know, I absolutely hated you when we were kids." Jane took offence to this and opened her mouth to say something but he quickly interrupted.

"The way you stupidly went off on your own to save the prince and befriended an over grown lizard. The way you earned a knights apprenticeship, and the way you earned Sir Theodore's trust and even the Kings trust!

"The way you and your silly group of friends had every meal together, laughing and recounting memories of your day while I watched. The way you were so close to each and every one of them when I had no-one." She narrowed her eyes and watched him with pity.

"The way you beat me at _everything_." He had a sad smile now.

"The way you got me so angry, so impossibly insane and worked up over one little thing. I was jealous and proud and constantly a disappointment. For so many years I was confused about you. You drove me crazy." And he said it like it was a good thing.

"You made my blood boil and my heart pound. My head could hardly take it at times. That's when our fights got really bad. You look cute when you're mad, did you know that?"

Janes heart began to pound at his words. His eyes began to soften and his voice lowered. "Your eyes mesmerized me. At a first glance, they appear to be green. When you are angry, they darken to an indescribable hazel color. And if you look really closely, your eyes are pure light. But," He paused, searching her eyes, staring at her making her feel exposed.

"When the light hits them, they turn emerald green. They sparkle like nothing else in the world. And that's my favorite."

She subtly gasped and blinked, dumbfounded. He chuckled, slightly abashed at her reaction.

_Well, there's no going back now._ Gunther thought. And so he continued.

"And I've always loved your hair." He tucked copper lock behind her ear and courageously placed a hand on her cheek. "Your lips, your laugh, your smile, your brains and your beauty. Your kindness, your loyalty, god Jane I loved everything about you." His hand lingered on her cheek for a few moments. She was too surprised to say anything. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. He heart beat against her chest so hard and so, so impossibly fast that words only seemed to fail her. He had caught her in a moment of weakness and Jane did not know what to do. So she stayed frozen, mentally urging him to say more.

"Jane, if I…" He stopped and swallowed with difficulty, averting his eyes from her . "If I _died_ tomorrow, I want you to remember that-"

It was then that her mind decided to allow her to speak. Shaking her head from side to side with such urgency she stopped his string of stupid sentences. "No."

Gunther stopped his words and his mouth fell slack.

"_No_. How dare you. Gunther Breech, One thing I have learned, is that even though that at the moment, you may think it impossible to go through the tortures of the damned, but, once you live through it you will find that forever after, you will be freer than you ever were before. If you can live through this, then you can live through anything. You gain more strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, `I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.'"

Janes eyes had changed to an intense stare. "The danger lies in refusing to face the fear, in not daring to come to grips with it. If you fail anywhere along the line, it will take away your confidence. You must make yourself succeed every time. You _must_."

Gunther was shocked. He wasn't able to connect his words properly. _What was she trying to say?_

"And dammit to hell, Gunther. You can't just do this to me. You can't make me believe that you hated me all these years then suddenly make me feel like I'm special." Releasing his grip on her hand, she placed his hand over her heart. "You can't just make my heart skip a beat every time you speak. And it's so frustrating because you always do this to me. Can you feel it? My heart is beating a thousand times a second because of you. And then you talk of death. _Your_ death. And I swear it, that if you die tomorrow on that battlefield I will never forgive you."

He became speechless. His emotions were in riots, as was hers.

Her eyes intently watched his lips with curiosity. She noticed his lips were tinged a little blue. "You're cold." She said, licking her own lips. Confused at her statement, he raised an eyebrow. "Men don't get cold."

"No," She cut him of quickly. "You're cold."

And before he could say something her lips were on his. His lips were warm and soft and everything she'd thought they would be. She was taken aback by the gentleness of his response. Soon enough she pulled away. "I'm still cold." Gunther pouted. Lifting her chin up with his finger he captured her lips with his once again. This time she couldn't help but melt into his embrace. Her hands began to explore absentmindedly, caressing the toned muscles of his body. They wandered down his lean back, then reaching along his broad shoulders. Everywhere her hands roamed left a spark, igniting his body like a wildfire. All the while, the kiss was so _right_. It felt like it was meant to be. Gunther broke away from her lips for a split second, much to Janes disappointment. He proceeded to place light, butterfly kisses along her jaw line, following the path down her neck. There, he found the sweet spot which made Jane feel weak and light headed. She let out pants and quiet moans while raking her fingers through his raven hair. He kissed her with such gentleness, and care, and expressiveness. His lips on hers made her head spin. With a slight growl, she rolled over him and pinned his hands on the ground beside his head. Straddling him, she continued to kiss him with a newfound urgency.

"Jane," Gunther slowly pulled back much to his displeasure. "We have to stop." Both were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath in the fresh night air. She understood why, so, with a pout, she lay most of her weight on Gunther, loving the feel of his warm, bare skin. He reached up to cup her cheek, stroking with his thumb. She clasped his hand with hers. They savored this moment before brushing off any grass and dirt and heading back towards the castle.

The silence was comfortable as they made their way back to her tower. As they reached her door, he spontaneously spun her around in a dance-like fashion. She giggled quietly and allowed him to kiss her. She could feel his lip curl upwards as she too felt herself smiling into the kiss. Their foreheads were pressed together while they made their goodbyes. Though this left a sinking feeling in Janes heart, she knew to stay positive.

"We should do that again sometime." Grinned a euphoric Gunther, revealing that irresistibly smug smirk. She couldn't help but smile back. She watched him walk away, leaning on the doorframe, dazed with her arms crossed over her chest. She still had the cheesy grin plastered onto her face.  
"Gunther!" She abruptly called out. He half turned in confusion. "Quick question," She bit her lip with anticipation. "What was it that you wished for?" He slightly chuckled.

"You."

His face was flushed from embarrassment.

"In that moment, Jane- I swear all I wanted was you. And god, this may sound unbelievably cliché," He snuck a glance at her face. "But in that instant, I just knew, that I would die for you. And to be honest, that scared me half to death." He smirked, gluing his eyes uncomfortably to the ground. "I'm not saying that I am in love with you. I think." He paused. "Yet." Jane stifled a laugh at this. "But there is _something._ I can feel it. I thought it was something about you, but now I know, Jane. It's just you. There is something between us. I'm not exactly sure when it happened, or when it started. But all I knew right then and there, was that I was falling. Hard. And I could only pray that you might feel the same way, as bizarre as it may sound." Her heart hammered against her chest. _Why must he do this to me?_

"There is never a time or place for true love. I know that It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment. And tonight, I may have fallen completely and irrevocably in love with you." With a simple shrug, he turned away. "But, I guess that's something we will just have to wait and see." He said over his shoulder.

Her mind could barely process his words. She felt like _swooning! _She felt as if she was on top of the world, on the verge of spontaneously combusting. Her heart suddenly sank again, realizing that there was only a little amount of time before she could lose him forever. She _needed _him she realized, even if it was only for a little while. She snuck up behind Gunther, placing a finger upon his lips. She said nothing, but her eyes revealed all. Wordlessly she guided him back to her tower and shut the door. Only for a little while.

**Oohhh, that ending. I kind of left it open because I didn't want to get it too… um- graphic? But anyway, how was it? Weird ending, I know, but I just really wanted to post it. I was too eager ^_^ I found It harder to think like Jane, so I wrote a lot about Gunther and his feelings.**

**R&R would be really appreciated guys. =) **


End file.
